Starry Night
by shinju-kun
Summary: Winter, the season of love, but also the season of strange questions. Just what is Ike doing outside in the snow at night all by himself?


Of all things meeting me outside at this hour in this type of weather was most likely one of the worst combinations he could have asked me to see him in. A practically pitch black night with only the stars scattered about to provide small lighting, snow and wind really wasn't my ideal type of meeting with him, but I do wonder what was so urgent if he needed to see me now of all times. I sighed through my scarf which had been wrapped around to reach my nose, and kicked aside the powdered sugar which seemed to attract an ample amount of couples like a moth to flames, a pale light shining down on me. I shifted my gaze upward to see that the clouds had parted ways to reveal the presence of the full moon. I stared at it for quite some time before giving another side and closing my eyes, a serene feeling coming over me. What was it about the moon that always calmed me so? I've no idea...

"Ike!"

I turned around to see his figure trudging up the hill, a childish glint in his eyes; then again he always had that look-it was quite adorable despite his age. After he had stopped in front of me, bending over to place his hands on his knees to catch his breath, I looked down at him with my dull eyes as he liked to call them. I didn't say anything until he came back up to look at me. "Why did you have me come out here in back of the Manor?" I plainly asked him, his mouth forming a wide pout.

"There was never any time that you were alone, Ike, and you never like to talk to me when there are others present so I had to find a way to talk to you somehow. You should pull this down, you sound as if you're mumbling." He tried to reach up to unveil my mouth but I gently grabbed his wrists, making him huff up at me.

"I'm capable of doing so myself," I muttered, putting his hands down before tugging the garment down to my chin. He gave me an approving smile. "Now, is there a reason why you called me out here?"

"Moody as always it seems..." he sighed, shaking his head with a shrug. He locked eyes with me, and I felt my cheeks warming up for some reason. "I...well, a couple years have passed, and I noticed around this time of year, you seem lonelier than usual...so...would you mind too much if I...spent some time with you...?"

He stammered and looked everywhere else besides my eyes as he spoke, his normally tranquil composure crumbling with each word he spoke. After he'd finished his question I merely stared back down at him with bored eyes, making him look up at me with an embarrassed and anxious expression; he made me come all the way out here to stand in the cold just to ask me this...?

"I-Ike...it is very rude to simply stare wh-when someone is addressing you..." he flicked his eyes up to mine momentarily before away again, his cheeks flushing a bright pink color.

I sighed and leaned down to bump my forehead rather hard against his, making him openly whine. "If you wanted to ask me such a simple question you could have just asked me in my room." I murmured in a rather gentle tone, his gentle breaths quickening and audible.

"I felt...outside...would be more fitting...since...I could... This..." His voiced died down to nothing more than a whisper and he cupped my face with the tips of his fingers, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side slightly to tentatively press his mouth against mine.

It was definitely unexpected, but for some unknown reason, it felt natural...nice. One arm wrapped around his waist to pull him against me, the other snaking up to hold the back of his head and the kiss for just a small while longer. He seemed to be caught off-guard by the gesture as he made a soft, confused noise at first, but slipped his arms around my neck, holding me close to him.

After quite some time, we pulled away ever so slightly, his nervous breaths ghosting over my mouth. "That?" I murmured, placing a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Y-yes..." he almost whimpered, hiding his face into my shoulder.

I chuckled and shook my head, rubbing his back to comfort him. "You know, you're not the best at conveying your emotions for a prince."

For once I received no reaction, but I assumed he had bit his lower lip. "Shut up...I know...I just...I like you, Ike..."

His voice was muffled now, but I understood his message. I leaned back so I could tilt his chin up to meet my eye and I gave him a sweet smile. "I like you too, Marth."

Under the moonlight, his eyes had a gentle glow, but I could tell they were lined with tears ever so slightly-probably from being thoroughly embarrassed. I couldn't help but place another kiss against his mouth, his eyes growing soft as they stared into mine.

"Shall we return...now?" he requested gently, resting his head against my chest. It sounded like he wanted to add on to the question and I nodded, breaking our hold.

As I began my retreat to the Manor, I felt his fingers lace with mine and I gave him another rare, warm smile before squeezing his fingers lovingly, his smile brightening as well.

Even if I was dragged out in below ten degree weather for over an hour just to be asked a simple question like that, I suppose it's a small price to pay to have Marth nuzzled under my chin and deep into my arms for the night.

~*Owari*~


End file.
